qfortfandomcom-20200213-history
Quantum Fortress Wiki
Welcome to the Quantum Fortress Wiki! This is the wiki for the Succession fort Quantum Fortress. Please keep all discussions on the fort itself on the forums, link below. If you need any help feel free to post on the talk page of the community portal. Note to new people: You can only edit pages if they are the most recent update. When the universe after it is done with it's turn the page will be locked unless it has been edited in the last 24 hours (or if the quality of the page is unacceptable). In the case of a locked page needing to be edited contact an admin with your reason (Ninjanomnom and DFSappho). More information here. Forum thread here. The Multiverse Universe 0 - (Sappho) :Universe 1 - (+!!Scientist!!+) (Completed) ::Universe 1-1 - (Archmonk) (In Progress) ::Universe 1-2 - (Seaslay) (In Progress) :Universe 2 - (ignatzami) (Completed) ::Universe 2-1 - (Billybobfred) (Completed) :::Universe 2-1-1 - (ninjanomnom) (In Progress) :::Universe 2-1-1 - (ivanthe8th) (In Progress) ::Universe 2-2 - (Babylon) (Completed) :::Universe 2-2-1 - (Jeremy) (In Progress) :::Universe 2-2-2 - (Doomblade187) (In Progress) Background The following is an extract from the journal of Urist Craftedhead, dwarven psychologist: 13 Felsite I have just returned home from my regular visit to the lunatic asylum in Hammerspires and I must confess my thoughts are in a strangely confused state. I met a patient there for the first time, a violent schizophrenic whom I shall simply refer to as "Oddom." When I entered the room where he was kept, I was initially shocked by the conditions - the poor dwarf was held down to a bed with chains, his beard filthy and tangled, and the room was filled with the stink of mild miasma. His attending was quick to explain that this dwarf was given to violent outbursts that made it necessary to restrain him in this manner, that he would not allow anyone to attempt to sponge-clean his beard lest he bite them, and that if not allowed to keep an array of "pets" (deceased vermin dragged into the room by the resident cat) he would howl so terribly and unceasingly that eventually the doctors were forced to give in. However, Oddom made no move of aggression towards me. His eyes appeared to be pleading, and, keeping a hammerdwarf nurse handy in case he should turn unexpectedly violent, I approached him to hear the words he was trying to whisper to me. "It's the worlds," he said. "They are falling apart, crashing into each other, splitting at the seams! They are leaking! The worlds are leaking!" I remember his words with crystal clarity, for he hissed them out with such urgency. I pressed him gently to continue, to explain which worlds he meant, for surely I knew of only one. At this, he chuckled with what appeared to be amusement laced with regret. "Of course you can only see the one. You are one of the lucky ones." He then went on to describe with surprising lucidity that he was a special sort of being, an inter-dimensional creature who could see all the different threads of reality wound together, and that this was the true source of his apparent insanity, for it was sometimes impossible for him to sort out which thread he was acting in. According to Oddom, at every moment in time where a decision can be made, all possible decisions are in fact made, and the universe splits into several, so that every possible outcome of events actually exists somewhere within the reality of space and time, and while any ordinary creature exists only within their own version of reality, he existed across all of them. Following this great revelation he appeared to be taken with exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep. Clearly, schizophrenic patients often offer very compelling alternative views of reality driven by the dysfunction in their minds, but this Oddom's story struck me in a peculiar way. Even now, many hours later and safe in my own chambers, I can't help but ask myself - what if it were true? What if there really could be other realities, perhaps one where I had become a fisherdwarf, or died in an accident as a child - or even one where my beloved Rakust had never been killed in that elephant attack? Latest Activity: Category:Browse